


Sounagi Week - Day 3: Dirty Talk

by ilana_9



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 3, Dirty Talk, M/M, SouNagi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/pseuds/ilana_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory title.</p><p>Nagisa and Sousuke love dirty talk on bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounagi Week - Day 3: Dirty Talk

“Hmmm Sou-chan... you are so deep inside...”

Nagisa moves his hips again, and Sousuke moans. He is now lying down on their bed, his head resting against a pillow, his eyes glued at the form of his small boyfriend on top of him, sitting on his hips, completely naked, and with his cock completely sheathed in him. His blond hair is sticking to his flushed face, and he is covered in sweat, kisses and saliva, from their earlier foreplay session – that usually includes bites and licks everywhere. Nagisa looks like a perfect portray of a beautiful, addictive sin, but this isn’t the only thing driving Sousuke crazy right now, and putting him in the verge of orgasm.

“I can feel you so deep inside, opening me up…” Nagisa pants, and that rhythmical sound of his breathing matches his words so perfectly and indecently, along with the movement of his body, of his hips, waist and shoulders moving to create one sinuous motion “ … I’m so full of you, Sou-chan. I never felt so open like this, before… and then you thrust your huge cock in me, and spread me apart… you are tearing me up so good, I can feel myself so wide and wet around it…”

He sighs and whines – a sweet, cute meowing. Sousuke feels like he is melting against the mattress, his toes curling up everytime Nagisa moves.

“And I had no choice, I had to sit on it. I had to let this huge cock violate me, and it feels so so delicious, Sou-chan! So good. I love to bounce on it and move on it…” Nagisa states this while moving fast, up and down, on Sousuke’s hips, his bottom and thighs smacking loudly, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, one tiny hand finding balance for all of this by resting against Sousuke’s strong chest “… I love to make it invade me, to feel it splitting me open… you like it too, right? You like to enter me like this … right, Sou-chan…? To just rest on bed and enjoy me around your cock, rolling my hips to make it go even deeper…” he smiles sweetly at Sousuke, licking his lips “Or you prefer when I’m lying down under you, at your mercy, and all you have to do is grab me with these big, strong hands of yours and spread me for you, force my legs apart and put yourself inside, press it in me… ? To force your cock inside of me, and move, going back and forth, to grab me and just push it in, with so much force, ruining me… Sou-chan, I love this way too, I love it too…”

And another adorable moan, while he makes that _amazing, unholy_ movement – something like a powerful bounce mixed with an aborted circular motion that makes Sousuke’s cock dig deep inside Nagisa in the most incredible, right way – and Sousuke can’t help it; he feels his he is almost at the edge, so he grabs Nagisa’s cock and starts to stimulate it nonstop, grunting and moaning.  
Nagisa whines and almost yells his name, and Sousuke feels his lover’s skin shivering under his hand that is still grabbing his moving hips, while Nagisa comes right exactly when he does one of those movements again, coating Sousuke’s hands with his seed. “Oh my god, _oh my god_ , Sou-chan…!”  
“Na-Nagisa…”

And Sousuke keeps going, focusing only in his own pleasure, now that Nagisa is completely satisfied; he moans and grunts, digging his nails in the flesh of Nagisa’s hips, and then thrusts upwards forcibly.

But apparently, Sousuke’s pleasure is Nagisa’s priority too. He helps Sousuke letting the man hold and press into him like that, while he keeps with the torrent of sweet, enticing words “You are so close, right? Right? Like you made me come, made me moan… you are almost there, you are about to fill me with your cum, right, Sou-chan, yes, go deep, cum in me, make me feel your pleasure deep in me, push it inside, pound me and cum inside, I want to feel it, I want it too, I want to be ripped open so much, please, go, cum deep inside, yes _yes_ …!”

“Fuck, Nagisa!” Sousuke moans, the only loud sound he made the entire night, while he ejaculates inside his boyfriend; he bends forward, his eyes roll in his orbits, his heart beating so fast he is almost sure that Nagisa can hear it, can touch the sound…

He goes back to lie down on bed, tired and panting. He watches Nagisa taking him off of his body, and then grabbing some paper tissues by the nightstand, to clean himself and Sousuke’s hand and chest a bit, and this is all he does before joining Sousuke, lying down by his side, resting his head on Sousuke’s strong (and healthy) shoulder.

“I don’t even remember the last time you screamed my name like that.” Nagisa says lazily.

Sousuke yawns “I didn’t _scream_ , I said it aloud. It is different.”

“You _moaned_.”

“Yeah. That. I moaned it in a high, piercing volume.”

Nagisa giggles “But isn’t this more or less the definition of a scream…?”

The taller man feels his eyelids heavy, but he still has some energy to pinch his provocative boyfriend; Nagisa squeals weakly by his side “You are lucky that I’m already tired and satisfied, or I would show you what a real scream is…”

“Good night, Sou-chan.” Sousuke can hear the smile in Nagisa’s tired voice.

“Good night, Nagisa…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this...  
> Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I didn't have a beta to help me, and English isn't my first language...
> 
> If you want to talk about Sougisa, Reigisa and stuff, go send me a message at my tumblr: http://ilanathepurple.tumblr.com


End file.
